Namorada de Infância - Final alternativo e estendido
by Liz Eden
Summary: Após a chegada de Moose na casa dos Nelson, o grandalhão nocauteia Tony e ele acaba indo parar no hospital. Mas lá Jeannie irá garantir a total recuperação dele... Final alternativo e estendido para o episódio Eternally Yours, Jeannie [s05e22].
1. Parte 1

Jeannie havia ido a NASA se passando por Bonnie Crenshaw, namorada de infância de seu marido. Mas o tiro saiu pela culatra e após uma pancada na cabeça, havia desmaiado, voltado a si e se piscado de volta para casa após o susto.

— Estou começando a pensar se foi uma boa ideia. — disse ela sentindo a cabeça começando a doer.

Nisso, a porta da frente se abre e o Major Nelson entra levando a verdadeira Bonnie Crenshaw pela mão, julgando ser aquela sua esposa. Rapidamente a gênia se escondeu na cozinha, espiando o que estava acontecendo na sala.

Conduzindo a ex-namorada ao sofá, o Major Nelson perguntou:

— Jeannie, quanto tempo vai continuar com isso?

— O que vai fazer?

— Vou pedir que se sente e fique calma enquanto explico tudo de novo. A farsa acabou. Amo você, Jeannie e não pretendo amar outra pelo resto da vida.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha com aquela declaração, Jeannie suspirou: — Retiro o que disse. Foi uma ideia maravilhosa!

— Você entendeu? — ele quis saber.

— Não.

— Eu entendo! — Jeannie falou baixinho.

A campainha tocou. Antes de ir atender, Major Nelson disse: — Fique aqui. Seja o que for, eu resolvo.

Mal abriu a porta e logo foi agarrado pelo pescoço por outro ex-colega de escola, Moose, marido de Bonnie. O homem estava uma fera e encostou o Major Nelson na parede da lareira, levantando-o do chão.

— Onde ela está? Onde ela está?

— Moose, oi. Sou eu!

— Não me venha com essa, idiota!

— Não é o que você pensa!

Ao ver o marido, Bonnie estende os braços e exclama apaixonadamente: — Moose!

Ele larga seu oponente que cai direto no chão. — Bonnie! Bonnie, como pôde?

— Ele me obrigou! — ela afirmou, apontando para o Major Nelson que ficou branco como um papel.

— Entendo. Era você o tempo todo!

— Bonnie...

— Bunky Nelson, o idiota!

— Moose, Moose, pelos velhos tempos... foi um engano...

Da cozinha, Jeannie assistia boquiaberta a confusão que seus ciúmes haviam causado. Se agachando no chão, Moose se posicionou em um _tight end_ e foi bufando como um touro, pronto para atacar seu oponente.

— Espere. O que está fazendo?

— Bata nele embaixo e bata forte. Não há como parar...

— Moose...

Major Nelson ficou desesperado, não sabia como se defender, por isso fechou os olhos e esperou pelo pior. E tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que não houve nem mesmo tempo para Jeannie agir em defesa dele. Moose veio com tudo e usando o peso do próprio corpo, quase o prensou contra a parede. Major Nelson caiu desmaiado no chão, enquanto Bonnie e Moose deixavam a casa de braços dados.

— Venha, Moose querido. Vamos para casa. Nunca mais quero ver Bunky Nelson.

Logo que a porta se fechou, Jeannie saiu da cozinha rápida como um relâmpago: — Anthony! Oh, se aquele brutamontes tiver te machucado eu o transformarei em um corvo!

Se agachando a altura dele, ela começou a dar-lhe tapinhas no rosto para fazer com que ele voltasse a si, mas nada — Anthony, acorde querido!

Ela cruzou os braços piscou, mas também não deu certo. Grande gênio! O que faria?

Abraçando-se ao marido, Jeannie piscou novamente. No mesmo instante, encontrava-se na sala do Major Healey que, ao vê-los, deu um pulo na cadeira.

— Jeannie, o que está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu com o Tony?

— Oh Major Healey, preciso da sua ajuda! O marido de Bonnie Crenshaw atacou Anthony e agora ele não quer acordar!

Aflito, Roger aproximou-se do melhor amigo e ao ver que a situação era mesmo séria, exclamou em direção à porta:

— Temos que levá-lo ao hospital! Vou chamar o Dr. Bellows!

Num minuto o psiquiatra chegou e ao invés de primeiro pedir explicações como sempre fazia, priorizou o atendimento ao seu oficial.

— Precisamos imobilizá-lo. Tragam a maca aqui!

Após ajeitarem o Major Nelson, ele voltou-se para Jeannie e procurou acalmá-la ao notar o seu olhar preocupado: — Fique tranquila Jeannie, seu marido ficará bem. Cuidarei dele pessoalmente!

— Sim Dr. Bellows, muito obrigada!

Ao vê-los deixando a sala, Jeannie procurou consolo nos braços do amigo, Major Healey. Era tudo culpa sua e de seu ciúme bobo! Depois que haviam se casado, seu Amo nunca havia lhe dado motivos para desconfianças. Às vezes tentava se convencer de que não era ciumenta, apenas cuidava do que era seu. Mas aquilo não era bem verdade, sentia ciúmes sim, pois a coisa que mais temia era perdê-lo. Se algo acontecesse a ele, jamais se perdoaria.

— Fique calma Jeannie, o Dr. Bellows pode ser abelhudo, mas também é um excelente médico. Ele cuidará bem de Tony.

_Continua..._


	2. Parte 2

No hospital, Jeannie e Roger aguardavam por notícias sobre o estado do Major Nelson. Porém já estavam esperando há muito tempo e nada! A gênia não estava aguentando mais. Se dependesse dela, já teria piscado para descobrir algo, mas o Major Healey a deteve. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, o Dr. Bellows finalmente apareceu.

— Dr. Bellows, como o meu marido está?

— Ele já recuperou a consciência, mas precisará ficar aqui em observação por mais alguns dias. A pancada foi forte e preciso verificar se não houve nada mais sério.

— Que bom que ele irá se recuperar então. — Roger suspirou.

— Podemos vê-lo?

— Ainda não, Jeannie. Ele estava muito agitado quando acordou e o que recomendo a ele agora é repouso. Vocês poderão vê-lo amanhã.

— Mas... mas Dr. Bellows!

— Sinto muito, Jeannie. — o velho estava irredutível — E agora... podem me explicar o que aconteceu para que o Major Nelson batesse a cabeça tão forte assim?

Jeannie olhou para o Major Healey, que virou os olhos, deixando claro que aquela batata quente estava nas mãos dela. E como tudo havia acontecido por sua culpa mesmo, resolveu explicar:

— Anthony foi atacado por um colega de escola. A esposa dele era namorada do meu marido e por ciúmes e _sem motivo algum_ ele o agrediu!

Com a mão no queixo, o psiquiatra pensou que ao menos aquilo fazia mais sentido que a maioria das explicações que o próprio Major Nelson lhe dava. E realmente acreditava que havia sido sem motivo, pois era testemunha de que ele era um marido apaixonado e fiel.

— Isso é muito sério, Jeannie. Precisamos prestar ao menos uma queixa contra o agressor.

— Uma queixa? Na... na p-polícia?

— Sim. Afinal, seu marido é um oficial e uma figura pública. Esse... colega de escola e a mulher podem voltar.

Pensando rápido, Jeannie piscou e respirando mais aliviada, afirmou: — Não se preocupe Dr. Bellows, isso não será necessário. Aqueles dois não irão voltar.

— Mas como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Oh, eu tenho! — ela deu um risinho sapeca — Agora, se me der licença... verei como meu marido está.

Segurando-a pelo braço com gentileza, o médico disse: — Jeannie, eu disse que não autorizei visitas. Major Healey, leve-a para casa. Isso é uma ordem!

— Sim... sim, senhor. Vamos, Jeannie. Voltamos amanhã para ver o Tony.

Dr. Bellows se virou e bufando, Jeannie piscou, desaparecendo dali. Logo nesse momento o médico se lembrou de algo que havia se esquecido de falar e virou-se novamente:

— Ah, e Jeannie... mas... mas para onde ela foi?

— Ela já foi para casa, senhor. Achou melhor ir de moto táxi. É mais rápido.

E dando as costas, tratou de sair dali rapidinho, deixando o psiquiatra ainda mais confuso.

_Continua..._


	3. Parte 3

Jeannie apareceu em uma sala de enfermagem que por sorte, estava vazia. E olhando para suas próprias roupas, piscou em si mesma um uniforme igual ao das enfermeiras que havia visto mais cedo.

Achava um desaforo o Dr. Bellows não deixá-la ver o Anthony. Era o marido dela, tinha esse direito!

Deixando a sala, ouviu alguns cochichos vindos de outra sala próxima. Era uma pequena cozinha, onde um pequeno grupo de enfermeiras conversavam sobre um paciente em especial:

— Vocês viram quem está no quarto 602? Nada mais nada menos do que Anthony Nelson!

— O astronauta? Uiii, ele é gatíssimo!

— Se é, um homem com H maiúsculo! Sofreu uma concussão e estava gemendo de dor quando recobrou a consciência!

— Ai, tadinhoooo!

— Tadinha de mim que teve que ouvir aqueles gemidos sensualíssimos e manter a sanidade... por pouco não soltei um também! — vermelha como um tomate, a enfermeira se calou por um momento a fim de retomar o fôlego e continuou — Mas sabem da má notícia, né? Ele é casado...

— Isso é o de menos! Casado ou não, adoraria brincar de médico com ele!

— Ai, como você é má, Lisa!

E no mesmo instante, todas caíram na gargalhada. Ao ouvir todas aquelas enfermeiras falando assim de seu marido, aquele conhecido ciúme de Jeannie veio à tona e o sangue verde da gênia ferveu. Precisou conter a vontade de jogar aquelas mulheres aos crocodilos! A única que tinha o direito de brincar de médico com seu Amo, seja lá o que isso significasse, era ela!

Nisso, uma dúvida martelou em sua mente: o médico não cura os doentes? Não era uma profissão? Então como é que se brinca de médico com outra pessoa?

Disposta a desvendar esse mistério, Jeannie piscou.

_Continua..._


	4. Parte 4

_\- Let's rock, everybody, let's rock! Everybody in the whole cell block... Was dancin' to the jailhouse rock! —_ Roger cantarolava no chuveiro enquanto se ensaboava. Com os olhos cheios de espuma, tateou à sua volta procurando pelo xampu, mas deu-se conta de que o havia esquecido na pia.

— Droga! Detesto sair pelado assim do chuveiro!

Ao abrir a cortina, ele viu Jeannie e levou um susto tão grande que por pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio e bateu a cabeça também.

— Je... Jeannie! O que está fazendo aqui? Você quase me matou de susto, mulher!

— Me desculpe, Major Healey! — Jeannie exclamou virando-se e cobrindo os olhos — Mas é que é muito importante!

— Importante? Puxa, espero que seja mesmo, porque eu estou pelado!

Cruzando os braços, Jeannie se concentrou e piscou uma toalha enrolada na cintura do amigo.

— Posso me virar agora?

Tateando a toalha, Roger disse que sim e ela se virou, respirando aliviada.

— Jeannie... você precisa aprender a bater na porta!

— Oh Major Healey, eu já pedi desculpas! O único motivo que me fez vir aqui assim é que eu tenho uma pergunta muito importante a lhe fazer!

— Está bem. Então faça a sua pergunta, pois está frio e preciso terminar de tomar banho.

Fitando-o seriamente, ela lançou: — Como se brinca de médico?

Tomado pela surpresa, Roger arregalou os olhos e a fitou incrédulo: — Jeannie! Eu sou o melhor amigo do Tony, o melhor! Oh, como tem coragem de me propor... com ele no hospital... você veio na hora certa, mas saiba que eu jamais faria isso com ele, jamais!

— Do que está falando, Major Healey? Estou querendo saber o que essa brincadeira significa porque ouvi algumas enfermeiras no hospital dizendo que fariam com o meu Amo, mas eu não vou deixar!

Finalmente entendendo aquela confusão toda, Roger se acalmou e pensou no quão inocente ela era, às vezes. Por que diabos Tony não havia explicado isso para ela antes? Agora sobrava para ele explicar!

— Jeannie... o que os médicos fazem?

— Oh, Major Healey... pensa que eu sou boba? Eles curam as pessoas, todo mundo sabe disso!

— Sim, mas para curar, o que eles precisam fazer?

— Eh, bem... examinar!

— E examinar o quê?

Jeannie pensou e logo respondeu: — Ora, o corpo do paciente.

Roger se calou esperando que a ficha dela caísse. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, o rosto de Jeannie ficou tão vermelho que a primeira coisa que ela pensou em fazer foi sair dali, tamanha era a sua vergonha. E foi o que ela fez, piscando-se de volta para o hospital.

Com um sentimento de missão cumprida, Roger tirou a toalha que ganhou de presente da Jeannie e voltou para o chuveiro. O único lugar onde ele podia ser o Rei do Rock!

_Continua..._


	5. Parte 5

Voltando para a sala vazia onde estivera antes, a gênia queria cavar um buraco e enfiar a cabeça dentro de tanta vergonha!... Como se já não tivesse sido o suficiente chegar ao apartamento do Major Healey em uma hora super inapropriada, ainda se submeteu àquele constrangimento por precisar obter dele uma resposta sobre algo tão íntimo. Oh, como queria que seu Amo estivesse ali com ela!

Ora... ele não estava com ela no momento, mas estava perto. No quarto 602, mais especificamente.

Olhando para a própria roupa que havia piscado para passar despercebida entre os funcionários do hospital e se lembrando da condição em que seu Amo se encontrava, um sorrisinho travesso passou por seus lábios. Estava super a fim de cometer uma maluquice.

_Continua..._


	6. Parte 6

Major Nelson já estava cansado de ficar ali naquela cama, sem nada para fazer, sem a Jeannie... Dr. Bellows havia lhe dito que no momento era melhor que ele não recebesse visitas, mas ela e Roger deveriam vir no dia seguinte.

Quando criança sonhava em ser médico, mas precisava admitir que como paciente, detestava hospitais.

Remexendo-se na cama com impaciência, ouviu uma batida na porta. Estava tarde e o Dr. Bellows já havia ido embora. Porém pensou que talvez pudesse ser uma enfermeira (estranhamente havia recebido a visita de muitas delas naquele primeiro dia).

— Entre!

A porta se abriu e mesmo em meio à penumbra, ele logo reconheceu quem entrava: Jeannie!

— Querida, o que está fazendo aqui? Dr. Bellows me disse que autorizou visitas apenas a partir de amanhã.

— Anthony, você está bem? — ele balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim e ela se aproximou da cama, abraçando-o — Não aguentei esperar até amanhã, queria muito te ver!

Sorrindo, ele disse: — Eu também. Já estava sentindo a sua falta, Jeannie. Ou devo dizer, Bonnie Crenshaw?

— Você sabia que era eu o tempo todo!

Rindo, aninhou a cabeça dela de encontro ao seu peito e beijou seus cabelos, sentindo o doce aroma de flores que emanava deles.

— Sim, eu vi quando você piscou o passe no corredor da NASA. Sua boba, deveria saber que a única que eu amo é você! Bonnie Crenshaw é só uma namorada de infância e parte do meu passado. Já você é parte do meu presente e do meu futuro. Minha vida mudou quando encontrei a sua garrafa naquela ilha.

— E a minha quando você me resgatou!

A luz da lua entrava pela janela e iluminava boa parte da cama onde estavam deitados. Fitando-se com todo o amor que sentiam, ele começaram a se beijar e as coisas entre eles começaram a esquentar.

Major Nelson logo percebeu no que aquilo iria dar e resolveu apagar tudo antes que pegassem fogo: — Jeannie... não aqui. Alguém pode entrar e além do mais, estou cansado.

A gênia piscou e então não se ouviu mais nada. O silêncio era tanto que seria possível perceber se um alfinete caísse no chão. Ele também estava se sentindo bem melhor, com o corpo descansado e a cabeça mais leve.

— O que você fez?

— Isolei o quarto. Agora ninguém poderá entrar ou nos ouvir, Amo! Também restaurei a sua energia, mas não completamente, pois você ainda precisa de cuidados.

Estendendo a mão, ela piscou um termômetro e um estetoscópio. Levantou-se, tirou os sapatos e sentou-se em cima dele.

— Vou tirar a sua temperatura. Levante o braço.

Sem entender nada, ele obedeceu. Jeannie colocou o termômetro na axila dele e abaixou seu braço. Em seguida desfez o coque que usava, deixando que seus cabelos longos lhe caíssem sobre os ombros. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca e aí ele percebeu o que ela pretendia. Precisava admitir para se si mesmo que também queria... brincar de médico com ela. Só que embora ele não quisesse dizer, queria muito ouvir uma confissão da parte dela. Precisava disso.

— Jeannie... o que você está fazendo?

Ruborizando, ela olhou para baixo e tirou o termômetro. Não sabia com medir temperatura e nem fazia ideia de qual daqueles números significavam a correta, por isso piscou, sumindo com aquilo.

— Ah, bem... você sabe, Amo!

Ele não conteve uma risadinha safada, daquelas que quase tiravam o fôlego dela. Como é que ele conseguia ser tão sexy? No seu tempo em Bagdá, não havia homens como aquele, nem de longe. Por isso às vezes até agradecia por ter ficado tanto tempo presa naquela garrafa, só para poder encontrá-lo. Não só aqueles 2000 anos, como também aqueles 4 anos que precisou esperar até que ele a pedisse em casamento.

— Diz para mim o que você quer fazer comigo vestida assim.

— Brincar de médico, Amo!

Ele riu mais uma vez e ela ficou mais vermelha ainda, sentindo um frio na barriga. Já estavam casados há alguns meses e haviam feito amor inúmeras vezes, mas nunca tinham se aventurado em uma brincadeira como aquela. Sem contar que ela ainda se sentia constrangida em dizer para ele o que queria na intimidade.

— Bem, vou checar seus batimentos. — pegando o estetoscópio, ela colocou nos ouvidos, como tinha visto em um filme na TV. A outra ponta era para colocar no peito dele.

— Seu coração está acelerado, Major Nelson.

— Talvez seja porque está sentada em cima de mim, enfermeira.

Ela riu e tirando o estetoscópio do peito dele, o colocou em cima do... equipamento. E isso provocou uma reação imediata.

— A... a-aí você não conseguirá ouvir nada.

— Ouvir não, mas sentir... sim.

Mas que safada! Era um mistério para ele como ela podia ser ingênua em relação a algumas coisas enquanto que para outras...

— Já cheguei a um diagnóstico.

— E qual é ele?

— Não há nada de errado com você, Major Nelson. Está perfeitamente... saudável. — e se inclinando para ele, lhe deu um beijo molhado que ele correspondeu com paixão e fez com que o equipamento dele ficasse ainda mais rígido.

Jeannie achou que iria enlouquecer de tanto desejo. Por pouco pensou que não aguentaria mais, porém aquela brincadeira estava ficando cada vez mais excitante.

— Agora é a sua vez de me examinar!

— Minha vez? — ele perguntou surpreso — Pensei que eu fosse o paciente aqui!

— Acontece que... eu também não estou me sentindo bem. E uma vez você não disse que sempre desejou ser médico?

— Sim, mas esse sonho você já realizou lembra? Quase precisei operar o Roger!

— Bem, mas... a mim você não precisará operar. Apenas... examinar.

Ele não achou que toda aquela confusão com Bonnie Crenshaw iria acabar naquilo. Intimamente até agradecia ao Moose por ter lhe agredido. Normalmente não faria isso com Jeannie em casa ou pediria algo do gênero para ela, mas diante das circunstâncias... aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo e ele gostava. Muito.

Pegando o estetoscópio das mãos dela, começou a abrir a sua blusa bem devagar. Logo, ela sentiu o contato do metal gelado em sua pele.

— Seu coração também está acelerado, Sra. Nelson. Só há um remédio para isso e irei prescrevê-lo logo.

Levantando mais a saia dela, afastou um pouco as suas pernas e colocou a ponta do estetoscópio... lá. Ao sentir o contato do metal gelado em uma região tão íntima, ela não conseguiu abafar um gemido.

Tirando o aparelho dos ouvidos, Major Nelson o deixou na mesinha ao lado da cama e devagar, foi puxando a calcinha dela para baixo. Só a ideia do que ele pretendia fazer ali quase a enlouqueceu de tanto prazer e a fez pedir que fosse mais rápido. Mas não queria estragar tudo, por isso se conteve. Quando os lábios dele tocaram sua região mais íntima, ela gritou e seu corpo todo começou a tremer. Quanto mais ele se aprofundava, mais ela achava que iria explodir de desejo e acabar desmaiando.

— Eu a quero, Jeannie... — ele sussurrou, com os olhos semicerrados.

Ela também o queria, e aquelas palavras só fizeram aumentar o desejo dela. Os beijos apaixonados que trocaram quase a fazia perder a razão. Respirando com dificuldade, sentiu no pescoço os lábios quentes de seu Amo, que depois desceram até os seios.

As mãos experientes do Major Nelson exploravam o corpo da parceira em carícias cada vez mais íntimas. Jeannie estava tão sedenta de carinho que, àquele delicioso contato, gemia de prazer. Isso o deixava ainda mais excitado. Esquecidos do mundo, eles fundiram seus corpos e, num ritmo alucinado, alcançaram o clímax do amor.

Depois, permaneceram imóveis, durante algum tempo abraçados um ao outro, os corpos relaxados. Jeannie se sentia imensamente feliz. Tudo lá fora parecia estar na mais perfeita paz. Passados alguns minutos, ainda trêmula de tantas emoções, ela tentou conversar com seu Amo. Só então percebeu que ele havia adormecido profundamente.

Algum tempo depois, na cama macia, eles juntaram os lábios famintos e em poucos segundos recomeçaram a trocar mais carícias. Sofregamente, Major Nelson cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, sufocando-a com outro beijo ainda mais apaixonado. Passou, em seguida, a acariciá-la até que Jeannie gemesse de prazer. Ela tremia ao sentir o corpo quente dele movendo-se sobre o dela.

Depois que chegaram ao orgasmo, os dois ao mesmo tempo, Jeannie achou que devia fazer uma declaração. A voz dela saiu trêmula e rouca.

— Você nem pode imaginar como me dá prazer, Anthony.

— Fazê-la feliz é tudo o que quero! — respondeu ele — Nenhuma mulher... — ele começou a dizer, mas interrompeu para beijá-la com ternura.

Jeannie não queria perder uma só palavra do que seu Amo ia dizer, tentando descobrir o que realmente ele sentia. Mas aquele não era um momento próprio para reflexões. Sentia isso no próprio corpo, que clamava por mais carinho. O Major Nelson percebeu aquele desejo e apressou-se em satisfazê-la.

Amaram-se novamente, mas desta vez com serenidade e ternura, trocando carícias como nunca o haviam feito. Depois, felizes e extenuados, dormiram um ao lado do outro.

Ao acordar nos braços de Jeannie, viu que já havia amanhecido. Ele já estava acordado e olhava-a com ternura.

— Jeannie... que horas são?

Ela piscou uma ampulheta e disse: — Oito e meia da manhã.

Ele se sentou na cama em um sobressalto: — Você isolou o quarto, lembra? Deve ser por isso que não ouvimos nenhum barulho lá fora. Rápido, desfaça isso e volte para casa, o Dr. Bellows já deve ter tentado vir aqui!

Com um olhar preocupado, ela obedeceu e após dar-lhe um beijinho rápido, piscou-se de volta para casa. No mesmo instante a porta se abriu em um rompante e o Dr. Bellows quase caiu no chão.

— Major Nelson!... eu estava tentando entrar e lhe chamei várias vezes, mas você não respondeu. Já ia pedir que o hospital ligasse para um chaveiro vir arrombar essa porta!

— Eu não o ouvi Dr. Bellows, estava dormindo profundamente! — ele riu nervosamente — E a porta deve ter emperrado, isso acontece.

Com um olhar desconfiado, ele engoliu a desculpa e perguntou: — Como passou a noite, descansou bem?

— Oh sim, maravilhosamente bem! — e ruborizou só de lembrar do que ele e Jeannie haviam feito a noite toda — Já me sinto bem melhor e pronto para voltar para casa!

— Ainda não Major, preciso lhe observar por mais algumas horas.

Nisso, Jeannie bateu à porta e entrou.

— Bom dia! Vim ver como meu marido está passando!

— Já me sinto bem melhor, querida! — ela se aproximou da cama e lhe deu um beijinho.

— Farei só mais alguns exames e dentro de algumas horas ele poderá voltar para casa, Jeannie!

Alguns minutos depois, o medico saiu e Jeannie se sentou ao lado dele na cama.

— Adorei ser a sua paciente ontem...

Rindo, ele respondeu: — E eu também, adorei cuidar de você!... Me lembrando de toda aquela confusão, até agradeço por Moose e Bonnie terem ido lá em casa.

Nessa hora, o olhar de Jeannie mudou e ela levou a mão aos lábios: — Oh, não! Me esqueci completamente deles!

— Como assim se esqueceu? Jeannie, o que você fez com eles? — Major Nelson perguntou, temendo a resposta.

_Continua..._


	7. Parte 7 - Final

_Em algum lugar no Pólo Norte..._

— Bonnie!... Mas como foi que viemos parar aqui? — Moose quase não sentia mais os pés, de tanto frio.

— Eu não sei, Moose! Você estava lendo o jornal e eu estava na sala assistindo tevê... e quando nos demos conta, já estávamos aqui!

— Pelo menos esses casacos de pele garantirão a nossa volta até chegarmos em Fowler's Corners! E lá poderíamos comprar outros alguns como esses, quando eu conseguir mais contratos! Quem sabe até lá Bunky Nelson já tenha esquecido o que aconteceu e voltamos a procurá-lo!

**FIM**


End file.
